


Eventually.

by Halegirl06



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halegirl06/pseuds/Halegirl06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, there's no way Derek actually has a best friend. He's too much of a loner!"<br/>"Um, still here, Stiles."<br/>.|.<br/>Set in season four, just before season five. A new girl comes to town.. But she knows Derek? So, where has she been all these years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> A new girl, and pack bonding time.

Walking up to the loft, Scott, Stiles, Kira, Liam, Malia, and Lydia could all hear laughter coming from inside. At first, they thought a TV, until the werewolves pointed out the sound of a distinct female voice resonating throughout the room. Hesitantly, Scott knocked on the door. It was "pack bonding night," and they had all decided to gather at Derek's loft. The laughter was silenced, before a female voice spoke up.

"Don't just stand there, open the door," she said. Footsteps were heard, before they paused, the door opening to reveal Derek. Scott noticed how laid-back he looked - so much happier than he usually was, and he wasn't even smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, pack bonding night?" Liam offered. Derek's eyes widened.

"Oh. That was tonight?" Everyone nodded. Derek cursed.

"Derek, who's at the door?" the girl asked, coming to stand by Derek. She was very pretty, having blue eyes that were very unique in shade, fair skin, and brown medium-length hair. She had a kind smile on her face, and seemed very at ease. Her eyes widened. "Oh! Is this the pack?" she asked. Derek nodded. "I should probably get going then, I don't want to intrude," she said, turning around. Derek caught her by the arm.

"No, they won't mind. You just got here, Mack," he said. "Mack" bit her lip, then nodded. Derek stepped aside, and let everyone in. They segregated on the couches in the living room, "Mack" sitting beside Derek on the loveseat.

After a moment of silence, Stiles cleared his throat. "So," he said, "who is this, exactly?"

**Mack**

I bit the inside of my cheek, looking to Derek. He gave me a small nod, so I introduced. "Sorry, I'm Mackenzie. Pearson, if you wanted to know," I said, smiling softly. Derek had told me about the pack, and had described (vaguely) each member. There was Liam, he was the "puppy", Scott, the alpha with the slightly crooked jaw, Lydia, the banshee with the reddish hair, Kira, the kitsune with the olive skin, Malia, the pretty one, and Stiles, the pale human. But, he actually wasn't as pale as he said. They were vague descriptions, but enough. I could easily tell who was who.

Scott nodded. "And?" he prompted. I could tell he wasn't trying to be mean, but just wanted more information.

"Um, well, I was in university these past few years, but I graduated last week and decided to come back to Beacon Hills. I live in an apartment complex just half a block from here."

"So, how do you know Derek?" Kira asked. I smiled.

"Well, I was two," I started. Derek paled.

"Oh God, please don't."

"..and he was three.."

"Mackenzie, seriously!"

"..and he decided that he should walk up to me and my mom.."

"Mackenzie!"

"..and freaking _dump_ his ice cream _all_ down my shirt." Derek groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Later, his mom made him apologize to me, and in like two seconds I forgave him and we became best friends," I finished. "You remember, right, Derek?"

"I only remember because I was humiliated!" he exclaimed. I scoffed.

"For you? You dumped freaking _ice cream_ down my shirt! And it was chocolate too, you know how bad that stained?"

"Well, that day, I lost both my ice cream, and my pride. You lost an outfit, which you outgrew like a week later," he retorted, laughing. I giggled, remembering the look on Talia's face. Gosh, I miss her so much.

"And actually, my aunt ended up marrying Peter, and had our cousin, Malia. We aren't related, but I was over at his house so often I knew the Hales better than I knew my mom," I laughed. The Malia here perked up.

"Me?" she asked. I looked her over, then smiled. So the names weren't a coincidence.

"Oh, yeah. Hi, I'm your maternal cousin," I said. "I helped change your diapers when you were a baby," I added. She smiled, then nodded. "Okay, so pack bonding time. I'm assuming it's the same as it was with your family?" I asked, remembering why the teenagers were here in the first place. Derek nodded.

"But less board games," he said. Stiles groaned.

"Oh, c'mon Derek, break out the board games!" he complained. Everyone laughed, but Derek rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" I asked, teasing.

"I don't even have any!" he argued. I smirked.

"I still haven't unloaded my car. I bet I still have some!" Derek scoffed.

"Like what?"

"Oh, come on, I have Clue and Monopoly! And Scrabble!" I complained. Derek huffed.

"Fine, go get it."

"Yay!" I jumped out of my seat, then ran out of the loft to get the games.

**Derek**

I chuckled. Even after all these years, Mackenzie could still act like a child. When I turned back to the pack, they were all giving me pointed looks. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" I asked. Lydia scoffed.

"You so like her!" she said.

"Wha - no I don't! We're just friends!"

"So? You aren't this friendly with anyone!"

"We're close," I denied.

"You were with Peter, too," she retorted. I glared at her.

"Either way, it isn't any of your business," I finally said. She rolled her eyes, just as Mack came back through the door.

**Mack**

I walked in, just as I heard Derek finish speaking.

"Huh?" I asked, setting the games down on the coffee table and opening up Monopoly. It was the same one Derek and I would play, around eight years ago, whenever he came over to my house. It was rare, but it happened.

Derek shook his head. "Nothing important," he said. I nodded, then started setting up the game. I handed Derek the race car, and gave myself the donkey. (When I was little, I was sure it was a pony.) I scattered the other pieces on the table, and everyone got on their knees and grabbed a piece: just enough for everyone, eight players. Since it was easiest, we went youngest to oldest. Derek scowled, and Liam, being the youngest, cheered, rolling the die and moving his shoe three spaces, right onto a Chance space, where he ended up winning three hundred dollars.

Then Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Scott, and Malia went. On my turned, I rolled doubles. Trying again, doubles. Once more, freaking. Doubles.

"Frick!" I shouted, moving to jail. $50, or more doubles. Derek snorted, rolling the dice.

"What'd you do this time? Not say 'bless you' after someone sneezed?" he teased. I scoffed, and lightly hit his chest with the back of my hand.

As karma would have it, he landed on a Community card, and was also thrown in jail.

"Ha!" I mocked. "What'd you do this time, forget to tie your shoes?"

"Shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this story? Buy me a coffee: Ko-fi.com/readwritecomplain


End file.
